


Sole Focus Part Two

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [46]
Category: Labyrinth
Genre: 100 days challenge, Characters Talking, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Personal Challenge, trying to seduce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Prompt: Peaches/It’s Only Forever not long at allOr: Sarah and Jareth talk about the labyrinth and Sarah reminds Jareth about something he forgot.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Kudos: 4





	Sole Focus Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> Notes/Warnings Day 22 of 100 Days Challenge. Day 2 of Labyrinth Week and Part 2 of a series I”m calling Sole Focus. Please read Part One or you will be confused.

Sarah watched Jareth like a hawk as he moved about the room with grace she did not possess. Throughout all his movements the cuff on his wrist along with the fine silver chain glinted in the moonlight.

He joined her on the sofa after he had done what she had ordered. Their legs brushed each other as Jareth turned his body toward her.

She hopes her plan will go well.

“Jareth, have ever told you have lovely hands.”

He looks at her strangely,“Can I get you anything Sarah, peaches, plums?” 

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Quite Thank you.”

Sarah leaned back and stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. Jareth sat with her for a while until he grew bored and moved away.

“Jareth tell me our story again?” She asked him 

Halfway across the room, Jareth glanced up from the sheet music, he was about to play and stared at the back of her head.

Why was Sarah asking him for a fairy tale? He wondered, he ignored her for several seconds and began to play, fingers sliding over the ivory keys.

Jareth glances at her. Sarah can feel his eyes her. He must be wondering why I’m asking? Why I’m so quiet tonight, She thinks. 

“Tell me the story, Jareth.” she says again, voice slightly harsher, her eyes still on the ceiling watching the fan slowly spin eyes.

It’s almost an order she can tell. The sharp tingle of magic is at her fingertips headed straight toward the chain at Jareth wrist but it stops short.

She’s happy it stops short, for she only has a couple of those left before everything changes. She doesn’t know what will happen if she runs out but she knows that several years ago everything about her changed.

“Why do you want to hear that old tale, Sarah? You already know the tale so well if this is some strange form of seduction. I can tell you it’s not going to work. I don’t have those feelings anymore.”

Sarah blushes deeply because that was what she was doing. “Yes it was.”

“Why I didn’t think you had it in you.” Jareth says laughing, 

Sarah sits silently stewing angry at being caught so soon.

“Why?”

Quiet falls for a couple seconds, then a soft breathy scared voice fills the room, “Because I’m scared and all I know is that at the age of sixteen everything changed for me and I wasn’t ready for it; for us to switch places, for me to become Goblin King, for you to become human and worse yet my prisoner, for the care and keeping of Labyrinth to become solely mine. I had no clue then and I’m certainly not any wiser no” and it’s been fifteen years Jareth.” 

“I know.” Jareth says, “And you want me to help guide you in the ways of ruling even though I’m your prisoner. I was willing to help years ago for a price, for a little bit of magic back but you refused. Why ask me for help now?”

Jareth doesn’t expect a reply and Sarah Doesn't want to say anything but the words come tumbling out anyway, “The magic I have is waning, Jareth.” 

The soft relaxing music stops.

“How long has it been since someone has summoned you? Actually said the words, the correct words.”

“Years. For a while, you did it yourself, probably to annoy me but even that stopped.” Sarah says turning around to look at him. “That’s not all, my friends are all dreaming of the Labyrinth and becoming obsessed with it.” 

“Really?” Jareth asked

“I’m not the one doing it, last time I did it was an accident and it freaked me out so bad I’ve never done it since.”

“How long has it been since you’ve been to the Underground?” Jareth says moving to sit with her once again.

“A while. A week at most.”

Jareth narrowed his eyes, “Take me with you next time you go.”

“Everytime I go down there. It takes me what seems like forever to return.” Sarah says, “It’s like a force is keeping me there, unless I fight it.”

“You haven’t been ignoring it have you?”

“What?” Sarah asked looking at Jareth in the face, 

“The Labyrinth.”

“No, I go every so often to visit and make repairs.”

Sarah watched as Jareth’s lips pressed into a thin line.

“The next time you go The Labyrinth will probably keep you down there for a century at least.” Jareth muttered more to himself, “You need to go down there every day. Or it’s what will happen.”

“But that’s practically forever.” Sarah creid, “Toby would be dead by the time. I get back.”

“Don’t worry Sarah, It’s only forever not that long at all.” Jareth said, eyes glinting Sarah a cold smile on his face.

“That’s not funny!” Sarah said, backing up against the door, 

“It’s the truth Sarah. Remember I can’t lie to you.” He said, raising his wrist, “The Labyrinth needs it’s ruler, even a weak ruler like you.”

Sarah reached for the handle, “I never asked to be it’s ruler All I wanted was my baby brother.”

Life is never how we want it Sarah, I thought you would’ve learned that by now.”

“I came here wanting your help!” Sarah screamed, “The magic in me is waning and like it or not Jareth was still connected!” She waved a hand over her own wrist and a chain appeared connecting her chain to his. “And I know that if I lose my magic it won’t revert back to you, like you're hoping because the Labyrinth was created with blood magic! Or did you just happen to forget that when you turned human.

Then Sarah ran from the room, the house, out to her car.

While Jareth stared at the spot she had been, shocked and speechless.

“I did.”

Jareth moves slowly to the sofa and wonders how could he have forgotten the most important fact about the labyrinth and after racking his brain some more all he can come with on the subject of Blood Magic is nothing except that it’s important.

Damn his forgetful human self!

Hours later after taking a bath and fetching something from the kitchen downstairs he realizes that Sarah forgot her coat. 

He lifts it to his nose, it still smells like her perfume. Now he has a reason to summon her.

He smirks to himself.

“I wish the Goblin King would come right now to retrieve her coat and visit me.”


End file.
